Sanguis, Lust, Sin
by suicidal milk
Summary: All she wanted was a normal life. But when he corners her against the wall, she knows that she has to fight that feeling of lust creeping inside her. M for Man, this is Mature Literature.


Hi. :'( I broke up with my friend. :'( Just because of something minor, but yet we were both kinda stubborn to accept apologies. :'( We've been friends for almost 12 years. :'( I wish my friend happiness. Brb, need to wipe my tears. :'( I'm okay. :'( I just felt like letting it off my chest. :'( Okay. To the story~

Disclaimer: What the summary said. **M** for **M**an, this is Mature Literature. Gotta watch out for 'em scary monsters, okay?

* * *

><p>Red liquid trickled down her lip languidly from where she bit into the pomegranate fruit. It had a distinct sweetness she couldn't find in any other types of fruit. It was sweet on the tip of her tongue, and it was different. She wasn't fond of it before but she is now. But when sometimes they weren't on the shelf of the supermarket, she would eat some other fruit like oranges to remind her of the unforgettable sweetness she could never get by eating something else.<p>

She was crunching on the seeds, chewing slowly before swallowing.

She's under the sun again, trying to get a healthy tan, but no matter how long she sits under it, she still dons that pale white complexion.

Pasty white.

She idly touches and pulls at her skin. It's not _that_ bad right. Many people would die to have fair and white skin*. Right?

_Yeah right. _But not sickly pale like _you_.

Swallowing, Rin finishes the last piece of seed and licks her fingers clean of the fruit. She takes out her yellow handkerchief and lightly pats her mouth with it. Walking towards the trash can, she discarded the hard exterior skin of the fruit.

She looks out to the front yard. There were students slowly heading into the building.

It was almost time for class. She dusted her skirt and opened the door leading from the roof of the school to the stairways.

* * *

><p>There he was. That golden hair in a small knot, with fringe framing his perfect face. He was walking with a group of his friends, laughing and talking. She briefly wonders what their topic of laughter was.<p>

His laughter was so radiant.

He reminded her of the sun.

Unlike her, an abomination, cursed to only live in darkness.

He was slightly tanned, not from hours of staying under the sun, it was just the natural color of his skin. She absolutely adores that color, that's why she strives so hard to achieve it.

A girl from the group suddenly latches onto his arm and Rin unconsciously grips onto her skirt. From here, she could see Len casting a glance towards her. She pretends to look away. The grip on the hem of her skirt crumpled the fabric even further.

She was anything _but_ jealous.

Or so that's what she kept repeating to herself.

Her daydream was cut short when someone knocked into her hard enough for her to hit the ground.

The culprit did not stop to apologize nor give a helping hand, but instead walked away, sneering at the crouched form on the ground, giving high fives to his buddies who cheered him on.

It did not hurt, but the humiliation was painful enough for her to choke on a sob.

She thought the attacks had stopped already.

Len stopped laughing as he looked at the scene in front of him. His friends started to talk in low tones.

"They're twins, but they're so different!"

"Yeah, I know right! She's so disgusting."

"She doesn't deserve to be here..."

"Serves her right for being an outcast!"

They were whispering amongst themselves again. She didn't even need to be a genius to know what they were talking about.

Len removed the girl from his arm and approached Rin while glaring at the other students. They quickly quieten down and went about doing their own business.

He watched the students leave one by one until they were the only ones left in the hallway. Len placed a caring hand on her shoulder, "Rin, are you okay?"

She flinched slightly at the contact. She tried to rub her eyes dry at the sound of his voice.

"Len. I-" She looked around checking to see if there were anyone, "You shouldn't be talking to me."

He held her wrist.

"They're all gone. Stop pretending that you don't know me."

Rin worriedly whispered, "I can't! You know that they would treat you as ba-"

"Still! Acting like this would only make things worse!" Len half shouted. If there was anyone peeking in the hallways, they would have now scurried away at the tone of his voice.

Rin suddenly found the metal scrap of the lockers very interesting, trying not to meet his gaze. It was a typical thing for her to do, trying to avoid the subject. She thinks that this way of hers works. _It doesn't, Rin._ He sighed. _Why can't I change the way she thinks...?_

"Please, Rin, if you need help..."

She cut him off quickly. "I don't deserve any help." She tugged her wrist away but was quickly caught again.

"Len, let me go..."

"Come on, Rin."

"…Please…" She squeezed her eyes shut. Her expression pained.

He sighed and put his hands up in defeat. "Okay. Okay."

"But, at least let me help you clean up." He pointed at her skirt and the chewy substance sticking to it, "You sat on gum, that's going to be hard to come off-"

She stood up immediately, head still hanging low.

Rin spoke quietly. "...Let's go…"

Len gave a small victory smile as he walked behind her.

* * *

><p>"Phew, that took a while." Len chuckled, looking at the clock above the mirrors. "Who knew this would take almost a period of our time?"<p>

"...I could've handled this myself, Len." Rin squeezed her skirt dry.

Len looked at her, "Now, did you have to bring that up again?"

She was silent.

"Rin." Len sighed again. "Rin."

"Look at me." He pleaded. "You've got to stop this."

"Ignoring everyone, not letting anybody into your circle. You think it helps?"

She kept silent.

"How do you think this _game_ of yours is helping at all?" Len snarled as he saw her gathering her hands onto her chest. A sign of not paying mind to the conversation.

"At least I know they're not getting in my way." She replied coldly, but softly.

"You're being so ridiculous!" His stern voice startled her, making her crouch beside the sink, covering her ears.

Len stared down at her. "Since when did you become so meek, huh, sis?" Rin was surprised by her actions. She hadn't notice that she had become this frail. She got so accustomed to all the bullying that she didn't realize that she was only with Len.

Staring at his shoes, she spoke in a clear tone. "I don't need you here. Go away, Len."

Angry, he held her arm, pulling it upwards, trying to get her to stand up.

"I. Am. Not. Going. Away." He squeezed her wrist with every word.

"Please, Len. That hurts!" She pleaded, wriggling her arm out from his grip, pushing herself towards the ground, away from him.

Frustrated, Len let go of her as he crouched to her level.

"Urgh!" He ruffled his hair with his other free hand. "You're being so difficult, you know, Rin."

He closed his eyes and breathed out, trying to calm himself down. "Rin," Len sighed again, "you're…," he clenched his fists and unclenched it, "Ugh!" He let both his arm fall onto his knees.

"You make me feel so helpless, you know," Len looked down, mumbling to himself.

She looked at him briefly, before looking away at the ceiling. "Rin, Rin, Rin." Len sighed and rested both his palm on her cheeks, slowly moving them to face him.

"Why do you push yourself, Rin." He gave a sad smile. She looked into his eyes, they held such sadness for her. Rin bit her lower lip. She didn't even know why she pushed herself so hard.

All she knew was that the closer she gets to _him_, or anyone else, the more they'll get hurt.

Tears had started to gather in her eyes.

_His hands are so warm._ She wanted so badly to pull away but she can't help but melt in his touch.

_But…Just for now, let me forget myself._

Upon seeing her eyes flutter close, he looked at the clock. The ticking noise was more obvious now that the whole washroom was silent. Even the dripping of the tap on the sink beside him was rhythmically tapping against the white porcelain.

Len looked back at her. She still had her eyes blissfully closed. Shaking his head, he sighed. _How vulnerable, Rin._

He took advantage of this and leaned in to press his lips onto hers.

Rin's eyes widened in shock and struggled to escape. She was trying to protest verbally but it was muffled by his lips.

He cornered her against the wall and trapped her against it. She squirmed embarrassedly and he could feel that she was trying to push him away.

Not that he cared.

"Mmn!" She managed to move her head, "Len! Stop!"

Only for Len to recapture hers in a hot kiss. He held both her hands at the side of her head, her back feeling cold with her back against the tiled walls. She was obviously flushed, and the way Len's warm body was throbbing against hers was creating a spark of desire between her legs.

Len ignored the fact that they were still in school and wasted no time in grabbing her ass and pulling her legs up to rest on top of his lap, rubbing his erection against her. A shivered moan was all he needed to put his hand on her ass and squeeze it. Rin let out a higher squeal, expressing her discomfort. Despite this, Len knew his actions only serve to further entice her.

He was also getting very aroused, his erection pressing painfully against his pants. One of his hands moved down to undo his zipper, but Rin quickly stopped him. She held down his wrist with all the might she could muster through her lust filled mind.

"Len. Wait-ahh…!" she took in a sharp breath as Len suddenly ground against her, roughly and briskly, eliciting low moans from her.

"Moan, for me, Rin," he whispered as he licked the side of her neck.

"Aah. Aahhn! Mmh!" He was grinding against her harder now, she held onto him tighter as he moved along with her. She had to press her palms to cup her mouth, suppressing her voice. She knew that if this continued, he will make her cum without even removing her panties.

If anyone would have entered the school's washroom, they would have seen the twins caught in the act.

Suddenly, the bell for the next class rang as if a warning, and it startled Rin to the point that she used all her might to push him away, her buttocks landing painfully onto the ground, the back of her head slightly hit the tiled walls. Still trying to gather her breath, she glared at him. Her cheeks reddened from the dry romp.

She looked _absolutely_ fuckable. Her messy hair, her half lidded eyes, and her legs are spread wide in front of him. He leaned in to steal a kiss but she used every ounce of her remaining strength to slap him.

He winced, and his hand went to reach for his face. The slap hurt, but he just kept silent.

Her panties were feeling hot and wet, and it was sticking uncomfortably onto her inner thighs. Her body wants her to continue, but this has to stop. Just thinking of the consequences of getting caught were enough for her to feel chills down her spine.

Getting thrown out of school? Or getting onto the headlines of tomorrow's papers?

And it'll be all _her_ fault. All _her_ fault that she had to drag Len into this mess too. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

He bit his lip, feeling a tiny pang of guilt.

"Hey. Don't cry." Len won't deny that he hadn't enjoyed it. _Sigh._ He would have to settle his erection in the bathroom later on.

He lifted his hand to wipe away her tears. Before he could reach for her face, she immediately ran out the washroom into the hallways, her footsteps echoing until it faded away.

Yet Len continued to stare at the direction in which she took off.

He brings his hand to his nose and faintly smells it.

The faint smell of pomegranate permeates from his hand.

She's been eating **that fruit** again.

* * *

><p>An authoritative voice bellowed in the classroom.<p>

"Kagamine Rin. Stay back after school." Her teacher, Sakine Meiko, called out to her. Rin's ears perked, this is the third time this week that she had to meet Meiko-sensei.

The bell for school rang and everyone quickly jostled out of the classroom. Len took his time in walking out of the classroom, looking back at her before closing the door. Rin got out of her seat and walked towards the teacher's desk.

"Rin. I don't know what's happening to you." She gestured for her to take a seat. "Some students have been complaining about you. They...they said that you've, um, not been co-operating when they asked you to do your chores."

Meiko winced, she didn't want to be too brutally honest with her. There were complaints on her and asking her to get expelled from school. She noticed that Rin mostly ignores the rest of the classmates and doesn't respond much to them. Some of them also disliked her for humiliating her brother by being an anti-social bitch, Meiko remembered them saying. Can't the children just accommodate her and play nice? It wasn't like Rin's presence would endanger them.

Some of those even went far enough to hurt people beside her. Even a hint of kindness from nicer classmates would be looked down upon those teenagers. How could an outcast deserve such hostility? The teenage community wasn't all that accepting at all.

Her eyes were staring blankly at her teacher.

"Rin," Meiko propped her arm to rest her chin on it, "I've been your teacher since three years ago, and I've got to say, I get depressed seeing you like this. You've been livelier and you had much, much better test results. You've grown so thin too, poor thing."

Meiko walked towards her and crouched to be at eye level with Rin. Rin looked away, not wanting to look her teacher in the eye.

"If there's anything bothering you, come talk to me, okay?" She then gave her a peck on the forehead and proceeded to ruffle her hair.

Meiko whispered as she enveloped the smaller girl into a hug. "Take care of yourself, little lady."

* * *

><p>Rin falls on her bed with an exhausted thud. Her room was dim and she didn't bother to switch on the lights. The darkness was kind of, comforting. The buzzing silence was slowly waltzing into her being, making her tired eyes fall close.<p>

_Why do you push yourself, Rin._

Rin immediately sits up. The incident in the bathroom. She stares paranoidly across every corner of her room.

There's no one here.

Then, she slowly slides down her bed to sit on the floor.

Her face is scrunched up, her eyes filled with tears again. Why was she always crying all the time. She used to be so cheerful and bubbly.

She hated herself.

She hates herself to the fact that she starves herself for weeks before Len comes to force feed her with food.

After all, she doesn't need to eat everyday.

It's because her body isn't like Len's. Isn't like everyone else's.

It's because she's _different_.

That's why she doesn't deserve to live.

Vampires _don't_ deserve to live.

* * *

><p>Sweet pomegranate;<br>Though beautiful and charming,  
>You are <em>red<em> as **blood**.

* * *

><p>AN: I think, every author would definitely have a time that they would have inspirations to write a Vampire fic. Lol. Yeah yeah, Rin likes eating pomegranates in this! Le Gasp! What happened to oranges, right? :(

About white and fair skin. D: I don't think that's true. I love different shades of skin. White is not always good. Try placing someone with pale skin in the desert, and watch them _burn_ (but that's all right, cuz I like the way it hurts) due to the lack of pigments. Wahahaha. :/ Ahem. Please don't use products to change your natural color. :( Like food, I am one for variation. Are you?

COUGH! Advertising for my other story~ Go to my profile~ Click on Apartment 702~ Read it~ Sleep with it~ Prance with it~ Sing to it~ And stuff. XDDD


End file.
